


Relationship Doubt

by Darladog1960



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darladog1960/pseuds/Darladog1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is doubting  his relationship with Meg and Meg comes up with a solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fanfic comment with some creative criticism it well really help me improve my work. I hope you enjoy

Gavin was sitting on the coach with his head down looking at his phone. Meg could tell something was wrong with her boyfriend because he had not said a single word to her since they got home from work. Also he hadn't eaten a single bite of his supper and she made his favourite spaghetti and meatballs. So she went over and sat on his lap."Gavin what's wrong" Meg asked"Nothing is wrong" Gavin answered"Oh really, then how come you haven't said anything to me since we returned to work and you also didn't eat your spaghetti" Meg explained pointing to the spaghetti that hadn't had a bite taken out of it. "I am not hungry " Gavin lied. "Oh really have you eaten anything since breakfast" Meg asked with a knowing look on her face. "No" Gavin admitted "So you can't tell me that your not hungry, so spill it" Meg retorted. "Okay fine, I am afraid that I am losing you as my girlfriend" Gavin explained 

Meg was taken back by this. She thought that she and Gavin were a great couple . Sure they had not been spending a lot of time together recently. But that's because Meg had been busy recently and she was too tired after work.But Meg thought that their relationship could survive but apparently Gavin didn't and Meg needed to figure out why."Why do you fell like you are losing me" Meg asked "because we haven't been spending time together Gavin acknowledged as Meg started to laugh."What's so funny" Gavin addressed " Gavin, we haven't been spending time together because I have been busy lately" Meg replied. "I get that but I miss spending time with you" Gavin responded giving Meg a kiss. "Okay what about we have a movie night tonight" Meg proposed replied. "Yeah but with you being busy it is going to be about a month before we get to spend time together again" Gavin acknowledged. "Gavin we can spend time together on the weekend" Meg replied. "No we can't because you have to finish your work from Friday and write your articles for Monday" Gavin explained. "Gavin we can hangout on Saturdays and I can finish and write my articles on Sunday" Meg answered. "Oh yeah I guess that could work" Gavin responded.

So for they rest of the night Meg and Gavin for the rest of the night watching movies and drinking beer and just enjoying each others company and Meg stayed true to her word. So Gavin and Meg made a tradition of spending Saturday with each other doing different things each week and since they started spending time together every Saturday Gavin never doubted his relationship with again.


End file.
